


Once upon a Vampire hunt

by TheGirlImaginationCreated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Deans a demon, Hybrids, Magic, Multi, small amount of language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlImaginationCreated/pseuds/TheGirlImaginationCreated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is bitten and turned into a full on vampire on a hunt.  He is taken by five people and they help him get used to it so Dean won't kill him when he gets back.  Madness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story and it involves OC's WOOT WOOT just play along with me here honey dear. Thanks love ya all. Different points of view each chapter. LETS DO THIS THANG

Sam's point of view

Chapter 1

"What the actual Hell"

 

Ok, he was blindfolded, strapped to a chair, and Dean and Cas were back at the motel with 'important business'.  He got trapped by five vampires and one demon while getting away from his demon of a brother.  "So he awakens," he heard a dark, sinister voice say, "ready for the party, Boy King?" Fudge the demon probably was planning something REALLY bad if he called him that, but before he could ask he felt fangs in his neck and something cold and venomous slimming into his blood.  As quickly as it was there they were gone.  

 

The stuff, which he assumed was vampire blood kept shifting throughout his body and he was in so much pain because of it.  He felt a hunger burn through him, organs were accommodating this new part of him, and worst was his senses heightened.  He could smell the sweet demons blood coursing in its unholy veins, hear his heartbeat, and all he wanted was to drain it to a worthless, bloodless husk.  Suddenly the blindfold was removed and he was staring into the voidless eyes of the demon he so wanted to drain.  "Want me blood, eh?" The demon said soothingly, "go ahead then" and placed his neck against my jaw.

 

I am ashamed to say I gave into the desire almost immediately and sunk my now fangs into his neck and suckeled on the slow drip going down my throat.  I felt the ropes behind my back snap and I pulled his neck closer so I could give my cardinal desire a little relieve.  I kept drinking even though I heard loud crashing, screaming, and the demon desperately trying to pry himself off of my new fangs.  The demon slowly died down into death, an orange glow coming from its body as a last breath.  Only then did I release his dead body to look at the five new people staring at me, two demons, one witch, an angel and a ghost.

 

"What did you do..." came out as a little choked sound from one of them, just before my world went dark.


	2. So we've got a vampire, Honey Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we left off, Sam blacked out after drinking a demon dry of its blood with five figures staring at him. We pick up on one of the figures views and we know for a little on what will happen to Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok Honey Dears, we got this, ok. Sam is now a full vampire, great, wonderful, just gonna say that I'll try to make the chapters longer, about 1,000 words each, just cause I thought the first was shortish. Ok lets do this thang.

Chapter 2

"So we've got a vampire, Honey Dear."

Cleo's point of view

 

Well, we came because we heard from one of my contacts that The Boy King was going to be turned into a vampire here.  When we got here though:  only five vamps and one demon, and the boy king gripping said demon with new-found vampiric force whilst drinking every last drop of tainted blood as me, my Trickster/Demon twin sister Callie, the half ghost/half fairy Diana, the shapeshifting witch Maddie, and our amnesiac angel Aaron, fought one on one with a vamp.  Once the swords and sigils disappeared along with the vampires life force we could only see the end of the demons life as The Boy King finished off the last drops of his blood.

 

As he pushed the now dead demon away from him and it rolled onto the floor.  Diana choked out something, but I couldn't hear it over the thoughts of 'too late' 'my god' and lots of 'failed again' crashing around inside of my head, I had to turn around and my ebony pony-braid fell onto my shoulder, white ribbon stained with a few droplets of blood.  Someone, Callie, I assume, put their hand onto my shoulder.  I managed to trickster clean my white button-down shirt, white jeggings, and white canvas shoes of the blood I had gotten on me.  "Come on Cleo, it's ok, we can still help him," I startled and turned to face the deep amethyst eyes of Maddie, one person who had never really accepted me at home, "somehow."  She added and led me outside to where Callie, Diana, and Aaron holding onto The 'not so' Boy King figuring how to get him back to the Silver Fox RV Park and into the forest by the Clackamas Hwy and to our magic tree in its density.  Maddies long milk chocolate hair bobbed as she walked in front of me in her almost dress (black dress with cutoff skirt and skintight pants underneath it).

 

"What do you suppose we do with Sam now?" I heard Diana ask, she had on the only outfit she ever wore, black undershirt, then a plaid button-down, and then a leather jacket, her skinny jean, and her dark brown half-calf boots, her dirty blonde hair was frizy and fell down to the base of her chicken wings, her viridian eyes were always shifting to any noise we heard.  "I don't know Dee-Dee but maybe we could follow the resevoir, me and Cleo can carry him while Maddie and Aaron follow underneath and you can run last resort patrol?"  Callie was my twin but not my twin, she had hair like fire, wavy and bright red, mine was like darkness, wavy and black, her eyes were candy apple red, mine were lifeless gray, she always wore a red almost dress, red leather jacket, and red combat boots.  "Not a bad plan." Aaron with his his short dark chocolate hair, deep hazel eyes, plain gray muscle tee, jeans, boots, and his dark blue hoodie, (beaver dwelling) my sister was lucky to have him as her boyfriend.

 

So we settled on how we would fly home and pulled the special sigils off our backs and two red and black sets of bat wings, one pure gold set of bird wings, blue-white butterfly wings, and Maddie had one wing that looked like Aarons and one that looked like Callies (soul meld was why, don't ask, I have no clue how).  We set off and the flight was only about 35 minutes from where we were in Florida (super sonic baby) and we landed in a small clearing a few minutes from sunrise so we had to hurry and replace the sigils and hide our wings.  Once we did that we set Sam up in Aarons room while Maddie ran up to the library and grab a couple of pendants to keep him safe and get him acclimated to his new life as a (insert cheesy voice) _vampire_ woah ohh woah.  Well Maddie called me up to help her get one that she couldn't find.  "Yeah?"  I said as I walked through the light oak doors of the library.  One entire wall was made of many panes of glass so you could see the sunrise from it.  "I've looked under sunlight and suppresent charms but I can't find the one that will help Sam be...19/20 immune to sunlight I mean your basically the Crowley, Lucifer, Michael, Eve, and Abadoon combined on the power scale so you gotta know something..." she was still talking but I flipped to the vampire charms and found the one she needed to make Sam fully immune to sunlight and handed the book to her.  She stared at it for a second then blushed and said "oh thanks I didn't think of that."  I shook my head and simply replied "No problem, Honey dear." she turned murderous for a second and tried to hit me with a sigil but it hit Diana instead and she grew a pair of donkey ears.

 

I turned to both of them and just broke down into laughter at Maddies 'oh no I'm probably going to die now' face and Dianas 'what the fudge' face.  "good day to demon guys, I'm going to bed, see ya."  Can't wait till tommorow


End file.
